What's Left
by Gemini Gamer
Summary: With Midna gone and Link back in Wolf form without the master swords power, will he be stuck as a beast forever? Or will he and Zelda be able to find a way to return Link to his former self?
1. Chapter 1

Oblivion- Woohoo, yet more legend of Zelda fan fiction for me to write, Joy!

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS NOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES!

Now that disclaimers are out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

><p>What's left...<p>

Chapter 1

Link Stood there, astonished by the fact the worlds of light and darkness had become two separate worlds.

Just because one Mirror was shattered.

Link didn't know what to say or do. He just stood and stared at the spot Midna once was with a blank expression. Zelda noticed this knowing the adventure the two had and how found they grew of each other.

"Link, I'm sorry." Zelda said. "If I knew what she was doing, I would have tried to stop her."

"Why did she do it?" Link asked in a soft, sad voice.

"She was looking out for our worlds." Zelda started. "If the mirror of twilight was still here, there would always be a way to get to both worlds. The mirror of twilight was the way Ganondorf and Zant got to this world. If people like them came across again, the other world would be safe."

"Yeah but, if they made the mirror before, doesn't that mean they can make it again?" Link asked.

"..." Zelda didn't say anything. Not sure how to answer Links question. Link let out a sigh of sadness. He then observes the area around him and saw something sticking out of the nearby sand. Link walked up to it and picked it up. "This looks lik-" Link fell to the floor knowing what he picked up was the stone that turned him into what he considered a beast and was transforming back into it.

"Link!" Zelda ran over to his side but she knew there was nothing that could help Link know. It didn't take him long at all to transform into his wolf state. Link looked down at himself picking up his left front leg. Already used to his body.

"Great..." Link said. "I'm this again. Just God damn great!" Zelda tried sensing the dark power inside Link.

"I sense the same dark magic as before. When you and Midna came to-"

"Yes I know that it's the same magic." Link stopped Zelda in mid sentience. "How do I get rid of it is the question."

"How did you get rid of the magic the first time?" Zelda asked in the nicest way possible.

"...When I stepped close to the Master Sword, it was like it cleansed me of the darkness within me.."

"Then we're gonna have to go back to Ganondorf." Zelda then starts walking off while Link follows close behind.

* * *

><p>The man of pure evil, standing in front of them as if he was only stone. The master sword going right through his body. Defeated by the legendary hero. Link stares into his eyes as if he was still alive. Almost as if he was disgusted by his presence. Zelda stood back as Link approached him slowly. Worried that nothing was going to happen. Getting within touching distance. Link begins to wonder why nothing happened yet. Zelda was watching with unease.<p>

'What if it does what I think it will do?' Zelda thought. 'Will Link be stuck like that forever?'

"Here goes nothing," Link states as he takes hold of the master swords handle with his mouth. There is a long pause before Link realized...

Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen.

"I don't understand." Link said to himself. "Why didn't it work?" He then watches as Zelda approaches Ganondorf, takes one look at him, and yanks the master sword right out of him. Link was shocked by the action. Zelda then inspected the sword.

"Just as I feared..." Zelda mumbled.

"Why?" Link asked worried "what's going on?"

"...When you were fighting Ganondorf, the final blow you made unleashed all the power within the sword. All of the light energy." Zelda starts. "Since it was unleashed, Ganondorf sucked all that power in, witch explains why he turned to stone. His body couldn't handle the massive amounts of light and darkness. But he drained the master sword of all its power. All it is now is a fancy looking sword."

"But what does that mean for me? I'm stuck looking like this for the rest of my life?"

"..." Zelda was silent for a moment. "The swords powers can be recharged by collecting ores of light. But none have been found for decades...I'm sorry Link but you may be stuck as you are now forever..."

The only thing Link did not want to hear.

He couldn't help but look down to the ground in sorrow. Not knowing how he was going to live with himself. As a wolf. How was he gonna return home in his state? Link was lost on how he was gonna live out his life.

"I...I...I don't know what I'm gonna do..." Link said sound like he could burst into tears at any moment. "If these light ores haven't been found in that long...There doesn't seem like much hope is left for me."

"Link... I'm..." Zelda couldn't finish her sentience not knowing what to say.

"I don't...I don't know whats left for me..." Link cries a single tear hold an entire sob from coming out. Zelda didn't know what to say. Or to do. She watched as the great hero so sadly holding in tears. She just couldn't take it. She kneels down to Link and wraps her arms around him, holding him close.

"It'll be alright," Zelda whispered in Links ear. "We'll figure something out...together." She then gives Link a quick kiss on his head.

"Thank you..." Link snuggles up against Zelda.

'I just want to go back to the way it was' Link thought. 'before this whole mess...'

* * *

><p>Oblivion-I Read and review please. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivion Chapter two. Here it is...I really got nothing better to say.

* * *

><p>What's left<p>

Chapter 2

Three days later...

It was late at night and Link had been sitting in princess Zeldas bedroom for the past three days after learning he might remain a wolf the rest of his life. He had sat near the window looking out it having a staring contest with the moon. Link hadn't eaten anything the entire time and maybe got an hour of sleep. He was just to sad to do anything. But where else could he go? Even if he could return to Ordon the villagers he called friends would just think he was another one of the 'monsters' and treat him as one. Not only with this problem he also wondered one thing.

'Link I...I'll see you around.'

"What was she going to say?"

The thought of what Midna said to him right before she broke the mirror of twilight kept playing over and over in Links mind. He had thoughts of an answer, but he couldn't be too sure. Eventually Zelda walked into the room wear a purple nightgown and holding a basket of all different kinds of foods such as bread, cheese, grapes, and other items.

"Link..." Zelda said his name in a soft, loving tone. Link turned to Zelda and looked her straight in the eyes. She saw pain and sorrow in his eyes. Something she couldn't bare to see any longer. "Link, please eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Link then turned away from Zelda to continue looking into the sky.

"You haven't eaten in three days. You must be starving." She walks up to him and places the basket of food next to Link. "Please eat."

"...No." He responds.

"Link, I'm not fighting about this. Eat the damn food."

"No." Link refused.

"If you're not going to eat at least tell me why...please."

"Do you really need me to tell you? Is it not that obvious?" Link asked in a rude manner.

"Link, I know you're upset but-"

"But what, that doesn't give me the right to be angry? I mean I go on this quest to save the world from Ganondorf and what do I get? I get fucked over by the Gods and changed into this!"

"Alright, what's the real reason? Cause you know as well as I do that the Gods would never do that to you. Of all people."

"..." Link thought for a moment. "You're right...I'm just...I'm just so lost. I mean, if there's no way for me to change back, what am I going to do the rest of my life? Go live in the forest? Stay in this room forever? It's not like I can go back to my village. I don't want to live my life like this...I might as well just end it."

"Link, I've been working on theories on haw to find the ores, but the only thing we've got is the last known location where they were found."

"The mine that collapsed nearly a hundred years ago."

"I've been told trying to blast through would just cause the collapsing to become worse. And digging would be useless. It would take years."

"So there is a much more likely chance I'm stuck like this..." Link lowered his head in sorrow. Zelda then sat down on her bed.

"Link, come over here." He does not hesitate when Zelda asked him. He Sat up on the bed next to her and she wrapped her arms around his head and pull him into a warm embrace. "You're not alone through this. We'll keep trying to find a way to change you back. I promise."

"I...I don't know what to say...I got so many thoughts going on in my head."

"It's about Midna isn't it?"

"...How did you know?" Zelda then started to stroke Links fur.

"You two went on a entire adventure together. Then she leaves without telling you how she felt about you."

"All I want to know is what was she actually going to tell me."

"Link is it really that hard to think about what she was going to say."

"...Well, I do have ideas but I can't be sure."

"I think you'll understand...eventually." Zelda lays her head on top of Links and kisses the top of his head. "But how do you feel about her?"

"Well...I...I don't know. I mean I do like her. As a friend or as more then that...I don't know."

"...Just remember I am always here for you. No matter what."

"I can't thank you enough for that. No matter what I do it will never be equal."

"All I want from you is to never give up hope. And I'll be happy."

"I will as long as you're around." Link then gives Zelda a soft smile, that she gladly returns.

'I wish there was some way I could do something nice for her...' Link thought. 'Being like this though isn't going to help...If I get to return to normal, I return the favor,,,That's a promise I'll keep even after death' They both sit there in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment.

* * *

><p>Oblivion-I'm sorry the chapter was kinda short but hey, at least it's up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Still a chance.

* * *

><p>Link was at the point of just giving up. He didn't know what to think. There was no lead on the light ores, the Master Sword is useless with out the ores, he was stuck in the form of a beast for most likely the rest of his life. Link felt there was nowhere to go but down. He was stuck in a deep depression. Suddenly, Zelda comes rushing into the bedroom. Nearly tripping as she came through the door.<p>

"Link!" She managed to say in between her breaths. "You must have a look at this!" Zelda pulls out a scroll she had been carrying with her and opens it on the floor. Link runs over to see what it was. The scroll contained information about the light ores. Zelda begins to read the scroll aloud.

"The blade of evils bane was the work of many. The sword took over a decade to finally finish being forged. However, legend says the blade will one day be drained of its power. When this day comes, a new and even stronger blade must be forged. This sword is to be known as The Blade of Reckoning. This new sword is said to shine brighter then the sun, burn as hot as lava, strike thunder in the blink of an eye and send foes flying with strong gusts of wind. Ancient text is hidden through out the land of Hyrule. The journey begins by following the path of the nights diamond."

Link was amazed at what he heard. There was still hope for him yet. But something just wasn't right about the whole thing.

"This was supposed to happen?" Link asked very confused.

"Like your last adventure, It would seem so." Zelda answers. "The writing itself is very brief, but very informative."

"The path of the nights diamond, what does it mean by that?"

"Long ago when travelers would be venturing through Hyrule in the middle of the night, they would look up at the moon and make out a path of stars leading away from the moon. However, the path would be different from each night."

"So the path of stars would take them to different places?"

"That's the idea. But what is so strange about this trick is that it would lead travelers to three different places every time." Zelda then walks over to the window and stares out into the town. "the path would lead here, to kakariko village, or even your own village Link."

"So the journey begins with the path of the nights diamond. So that means when nightfall comes, I'll follow this path to where it leads." Link starts to mentally prepare himself for the adventure he was about to face.

"Link, I hope you don't expect to be going alone. I'm coming with you." Zelda insisted.

"No, I'm not going to put you in harms way. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Do you think I just sit at my throne all day Link?" Zelda was feeling insulted.

"I never said that. And I would never dare even think about you that way. I'm just trying to say I can barely protect myself out there. I can't be worrying about you as well!"

"So you're saying I can't protect myself? I've fought for this land before and damn it Link, I will fight for you!" Link at that moment felt horrible. He felt like he just insulted the princess in incredibly rude ways And she just told him she would give her life to keep him safe.

"...I'm sorry..." Link admitted. "I just don't want to see you hurt. It's hard to go in and do it all alone, but it's better then seeing anyone else get hurt."

Zelda could understand what Link was telling her. She could relate. Running the land of Hyrule by herself wasn't the easiest job to have to do. And it was hard to watch soldiers give their lives to protect her when Ganon came to the castle. There was no easy way to deal with the pain of those memories.

"I know what it's like Link. But you must stop worrying." Zelda turns around to look back at Link. "I promise you I will not get harmed."

"There's the chance you will, and I do not wish to take the chance. No matter how unlikely it is."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep myself from becoming injured. All I ask is you do not take me as a burden, but as your ally in combat. And if anything a friend." Every word Zelda had said to Link was hanging on to him. He couldn't say no.

"...Okay." Link finally said. "Just please, don't hurt yourself to save me."

"You have my word Link." Zelda once again looks out the window to see the sun was still far from setting. "It is still long from nightfall. We should rest until then."

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour and Zelda had been laying in her bed and just could not sleep. She now had the time to actually think about all that has happened to Link. He had to save the land of Hyrule, and the realm of twilight. Zelda thought about it, and began to get the idea it was her fault that Link ended up the way he did. If she stood up against Ganon, if she took back the land herself, Link wouldn't have gone through all the trials. He could have lived the simple life he deserved.<p>

"Link, I know you're still awake." Zelda said.

"...I would have been for a change." Link said almost annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Zelda said as she sat up from her bed. "I'm sorry this ever had to happen to you Link. I feel as though there is something I could have done to avoid all of what has happened to you."

"There was nothing you could have done. It's not your fault." Link assured Zelda.

"I could have fought against Ganon. I could helped you in your quest to save both worlds. There was a lot more I could have done to save you from your fate." Zelda

"...You saved Midnas life. Not only that you helped me defeat Ganondorf. That's all you could do, that's all I needed you to do." Link looked Zelda in her eyes. They were filled with guilt. "And I never got to thank you for doing so." Zelda at that moment knew that she was not useless to Link. But helped him in more ways then one. And made sacrifices to make up for the bad decisions she made.

"I apologize I thought I was useless when really I had helped you in ways I couldn't have imagined."

"I thank you for all you've done."

"You already thanked me Link." Zelda then gave out a soft laugh.

"I mean everything you have done for me ever since...this happened." Link looked down at his two front legs to remember what had happened to him.

"It's going to be alright Link." Zelda then goes over to Link, kneels down and gives him a hug. "I'll make sure of it."

"I'd rather we make sure of it." Link responds. Zelda then yawns very loudly. "Would you like to go back to your bed, princess?"

"Only if the great hero would care to join me. Unless he enjoys the floor." Zelda gets up and lays back down on her bed. Link jumps onto the bed and lays down next to Zelda. But what Link didn't expect was for Zelda to hug him once again. We shall speak again when it is night." Zelda then slowly drifts off to sleep with Link in her arms.

'If only I could show her how I feel...' Link thought. 'Or maybe she already knows'


	4. UPDATE

_Hello everybody, I do remember posting just a author note (do they still call it that?) as a stand alone chapter is not something your supposed to do...however, I don't see a rule for it in the guidelines so I'm gonna do it anyway! Some of you might have noticed I haven't updated this story (or all my stories) in almost two years. I've decided to get back into the whole writing thing for the sake of my own sanity and I really do miss this site. Honestly from what I remember you guys are an awesome community. But enough about that, on to what you came here for, the next chapter. I could have had it done in probably a few hours because I thought I had all my fan fiction files still, but turns out that was the only thing I didn't move from my old laptop and that computer was wiped clean I can however have it done in a few days. Probably three or four. So, on that note, I'm glad to be back and I can't wait for the rest of this story to unfold. _**Also I apologize if you thought this was finally the next chapter, I couldn't help but notice twenty people had this on their alerts. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-It begins

Night had finally come, and luckily it wasn't a stormy one. It was a full moon on this important night. The night that would start a new journey, Link thought. As he sat next to the window in the bedroom he looked up at the moon, trying to see a path of stars leading in a certain direction. There were many stars that surrounded the moon, but Link found the stars the stars that branched off from all the others. He could tell by seeing there were stars that gave off a slightly blue tone of color compared to the others. The stars lead to Kakairko Village, as one of the predicted locations

"The stars lead to Kakairko Village." Link says to Zelda as she begins to strap on her boots.

"Perfect, we'll leave immediately." Zelda responds beginning to tighten the boots.

"You sure you should be leaving just in the middle of the night like this? You're the princess of Hyrule, you're kinda running the place." Link states.

"I'm leaving a note to the General to let him know he will be in charge during my absence." Zelda says as she puts on her dark cloak. "He has taken my place many times while on my travels and has proven himself to be more then trustworthy."

"Well then I guess we're set." Link, not really needing to prepare goes over to the door.

"One thing Link," Zelda starts as she equips herself with her sword. "try not to do anything..."

She pauses, not to sure what words to use.

"Out of my league?" Link asks.

"Yes, I don't want you hurting yourself out there."

"Don't worry Zelda, I can take a hit." Link assures her.

"That is the kind of talk that worries me." Zelda then approaches the door and opens it.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Link reassures her as they walk down the stairs

"Link, I hope you're not making a promise you can't keep."

* * *

><p>After sneaking past all the guards and making it out of town Link and Zelda make it out to Hyrule Field. The night still young and Hyrule seemed...quiet. There were no monsters around anymore, not even the ones of this world. Only the sound of the gentle wind was to be heard. Hyrule field was peaceful for a change.<p>

"This place is much more calm." Link says.

"Hyrule Field is much more peaceful then before." Zelda then begins to look at the sky. "The night though seems much longer."

"Every night seems long when you don't sleep through it." Link states. "But we can't waste that time, we must hurry to Kakairko Village."

"If we walk we should be there before dawn." Zelda points out.

"Well we don't have to walk." Link then begins to howl the tune he would use to summon Epona. Just moments later, Epona comes running from the other side of the field. And stops in front of Link. And begins to talk to him since Link can understand Epona in his current form.

"Link! Transform back to yourself so we can go to where you want!" Epona begins.

"I would if I could, but I need you to help us to Kakairko Village. I'm stuck like this and I would appreciate it if you could help." Epona after listening to Link looks at Zelda who does not seem to understand Epona, and then looks back at Link

"Who's your friend?" Epona asks

"She's helping me turn back to normal." Link replies

"So first you have that weird chick Midna help you out, and now this one?" Link nods. "Link, you're just getting all the ladies!" Link is silent for a moment.

"That's the princess you're talking about, and so was Midna." Link says annoyed by Epona.

"That's the princess?!" Epona immediately bows her front legs and head towards Zelda. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance." She looks at the crazed horse confused, but almost flattered by its gesture to her. Epona turns her head to Link ans speaks in a whisper. "Do you think she'll let a horse get a tour of the castle?"

"Can you just take us to Kakairko Village?" Link asks becoming ill tempered.

"Sure, just hop on!" He stands back up straight ready to ride. Link turns to Zelda.

"Lets go." Link says. Zelda nods as Link jumps onto the back of Epona as she quickly hops on herself. As Epona rides off to Kakairko Village, Link and Zelda only think the whole ride of what could await at Kakairko Village.

* * *

><p>The arrival of Kakairko Was as silent as when Link and Zelda had left Castle Town. There was no one to be found, . As Epona came to a stop within the town right next to the entrance to Goron Mountain, the two hero's jumped off Epona to continue their journey on foot.<p>

"Wait here Epona." Link Commands.

"Take your time!" Epona eagerly waits for her riders return.

"I doubt we'll find anything within the actual village." Zelda says in a quiet tone to not gain attention from the villagers.

"What makes you say that?" Link asks.

"Most villagers here most likely know nothing about The Blade of Reckoning."

"Can't argue." Link then stares up the path to Death Mountain. "You think there might be something at Death Mountain?"

"Nothing for sure, but it's worth checking out." They Both begin to make their way to the path leading to Death Mountain only to find the ladder leading to the path has been removed.

"Well great." Link says angered. "The gorons must have removed the ladder to make sure no monsters come at night." He then remembers the first time ha came here as a wolf with Midna. There were rocks he could jump onto. He stares at the rocks for a moment, calling back his relationship with Midna at the time. It was almost like she didn't have a care for him. To see now though all hope would have been lost without meeting her, and Link became sad, wishing that even that time would come back.

"You alright?" Zelda snaps Link out of his trance.

"Yeah, I was just...remembering something." Link proceeds to jump on the rocks eventually making his way up to the path towards the mountain.

"I should be able to climb this wall." Zelda said as she reached to begin climbing.

"No, you should see if you can find anything in the graveyard."

"It would be best if we stay together Link."Zelda rejects Links idea.

"We can cover more ground and more likely find something."

"What do you expect me to find at a graveyard Link?" Zelda asks.

"Check the tombstones. There might be someone who could have known about the blade of Reckoning." Link suggests.

"I'm not leaving you alone to go to Death mountain of all places."

"Believe me, it's less deadly then you think." Link tries to reassure her. "I've been here before and I wouldn't dare go back into the mountain now." Zelda didn't want to let Link run already when the search for answers just begun and neither of them were sure what to expect. After considering Link was too stubborn playing hero and the fact that twilight monsters weren't roaming around anymore, she decided to go to the graveyard. So she turned around and headed back to town.

"Don't do anything rash!" Zelda yells as she walks away. Link honestly didn't want her to leave. But he didn't want to put her in harms way and figured there was much going on in a graveyard. He knew she was probably worry about him, which gave him the sense that he needed to be more cautious as he head up the path. Link watches Zelda go all the way back down until she reaches the town and becomes out of sight. He then sighs thinking 'Better start heading' as he turns towards death mountain.

There wasn't much Death mountain had little to offer. The path was covered in rocks that Link recalls still being in the same spots as before. It started to get warmer as he got further and further to the mountain. Link stared at the sky for a moment seeing the moon going down. There was still night time but it wasn't going to stay for long. He made his footsteps quicker to make up for time. As he turned his head back down he realized there was a goron standing in his path. Link completely forgot about the goron that watches the path at all times. He quickly hides behind one of the rock large enough to shield him from the gorons vision. However, the goron was able to notice link doing so and quickly became on his guard.

"Beast, show yourself!" The goron yelled. Link stayed in hiding knowing well he wasn't going to win against a goron without the iron boots or even as a wolf. "Very well, prepare for the worst beast!" The goron rolls up and starts charging towards the rock at high speed. Link hears this and braces himself for the attack. He listens for the goron coming close. Link takes two steps back, then charges and jumps on top of the rock using it to leap over the goron. The goron doesn't see this and crashed right through the rock shattering it to pebbles. Link runs to another rock behind the goron. The goron stops not too soon after to look at the rock and realized there was nothing there. The goron becomes confused on the fact thinking there was nothing to attack to begin with.

"How could this be?" He asked himself. "I'm starting to see things. These night watches are getting to me. I gotta get someone else to do this nonsense tomorrow." The goron turns around and continues watching the path. Link sighs in relief. 'That was way too close.' He scolded in his head. 'At least I got around.' He slowly continues up the , hoping not to get noticed by the goron again.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE-That took to long to update. I once again apologize. Leave a review, feedback is always appreciated good or bad, I hope you're enjoying this so far and from now on, I'll be updating once every two weeks, probably on weekends. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


End file.
